


Buckle Up, I love you

by Mas_Cabron



Series: Normal's just a Word [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I Love You, Love, M/M, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mas_Cabron/pseuds/Mas_Cabron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's like a million different ways to say "I love you."<br/>'Put your seat belt on.'<br/>'Watch your step.'<br/>'Get some rest.'<br/>…you just gotta listen"</p><p>    Inspired by a post from Tumblr.<br/>In which Dean cant say three little words so he finds his own way of saying them to Castiel, if only Cas would just hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckle Up, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have posted this before, but I've been working on more and decided I wanted to make a series out of it. Mwa! Enjoy!!

"Theres like a million different ways to say "I love you." 

'Put you seat belt on.'

'Watch your step.'

'Get some rest.'

…you just gotta listen"

 

Inspired by a post from Tumblr.

In which Dean cant say three little words so he finds his own way of saying them to Castiel, if only Cas would just hear. 

 

The first time Castiel told him he loved him, the words low, quiet, rumbled out of his chest, Dean almost thought he was hearing things. But when he tilted his head up and looked into the mans piercing blue eyes, he knew, _knew_ , that he heard him right. And he wanted to say them back, wanted to say something, 

Cas' legs were tangled in his, chest pressed to his back, they were both sprawled in the sheets, sweaty and panting from release,

but the syllables caught in his throat, his chest compressed in Castiel's arms, he felt the words weigh heavily on him. _Bittersweet._ He had to turn his head away, half expecting the arms to go slack, the legs to push away, he was preparing himself for the cold, both physically and mentally. But the arms stayed, the legs, the chest, the warm breath on the back of his neck, lips pressing into the cress above his spine, he could almost feel the smile. That was enough to almost make the words come out, and it surprised him.

But that was always his relationship with Castiel. From the first touch, first date, to the first kiss, first time, first everything they shared together. And Castiel never ceased to surprise him. Everything was so different with him from Deans normal rough and heavy life. With Cas, life was gentle, brighter, less confusing. It was like he suddenly understood everything. Up to this point in life, things had royally sucked for Dean Winchester. His dad had presumably fucked him over, his little brother didn't want anything to do with him, his mom was dead, life hadn't come easy, until Castiel Novak. When that dark haired bastard with blue eyes had quite literally tripped into his life, the crazy fool stumbled not only into him, but into his heart, whether he wanted to admit it or not. And believe everyone when he said he didn't want to admit it.

It was never his sexuality that was a problem, in his eyes, there was nothing more manly than being honest, and by god if that meant coming out of the closet than he would. And he did, only, _after_ he moved out of the house. There was a difference between being brave and being stupid. 

No, Dean had an issue with good things in his life because they came few and far between. And the older he got, the fewer and farer between they got. 

His first approach to this was to ravish them when they did come. Good grades in school to easy relationships, to even his brother coming around to talk to him. But these crash and burned and ended fast. Apparently getting good grades after years of shitty ones warranted into the UNI looking into whether or not he was cheating and hell if that doesn't piss someone off, he was working his ass off to prove something and no one could see potential. Easy relationships, ha! More like people wanted casual sex. And Dean would admit to being nice to look at, but casual sex he did not do. And the one time Sam did reach out to him, ended with once again, Sam pointing out how Dean never stood up for him all those years with Dad, 

and damn it if the only reason he didn't stick around with his asshole of a father was to be there for the kid, to protect him, but Sammy didn't see it that way, never seemed to understand until it was too late. No matter what happened, Dean would accept him back the minute he called, no matter what. Thats just who he was, _thats just who Sammy was._ God if he didn't love that kid to this day. 

Unfortunately, that had been the last of Dean Winchester Makes the Most. After that, any good thing thrown his way came with much caution, walls and lots of second thoughts. Castiel was no exception. It took Dean four months to let his guards down around the other man, seven to actually open up to him, and a year to agree to go on a date with him. And god damn it if he was still afraid he was going to wake up one day and find that it had been one big dream, _or worse,_ that Castiel had left. 

Slowly but surely he would give himself, piece by fucking piece to Castiel. But he was so scared. He couldn't say the words, not yet, not until,

 

"Cas, you seen my black shirt?" Dean called down the stairs, it was Saturday and usually he would revel in spending the weekends in bed or generally moping around with Castiel, but Dean had promised his kids a field trip to a Museum today, and normally things like that wouldn't excite him. But the local Museum was doing an exhibit on mechanics through the ages, and damn it if that wasn't exactly what Dean was teaching his eleventh grade class. 

"Not the regular t-shirt one, but the nice button down one. I wore it on our date two weeks ago?" he went into his room, going through his laundry basket. Him and Castiel had enough of each others things at each others houses that really they should just buckle down and move in together. Well, Dean, should buckle down and ask, because he knows Cas is waiting for him to be ready and he was so thankful he wasn't pushing. 

The ball was in his court after Cas had told him he loved him. 

The laundry basket was full, when was the last time they had done laundry? They had both been busy, it was finals week in school which meant double the work for not only Deans kids, but for Dean too,

and Cas always had long hours on the force, but one of the other men had been injured, badly, from what Dean had understood, and Cas had to pick up extra shifts. 

Dean looked at his watch, he had an hour before he had to show up in the school parking lot, and though in job descriptions, Castiel was definitely a bad ass mother fucker, at home he was always the one who did laundry, washed dishes, while Deans cleaning skills only took him as far as his car and garage. He tried though. Cas, Cas loved him, and he,

So thats how he found himself in the laundry room, shoving abundant amount of clothes into the washer, pouring more soup than necessary and hopefully putting it on the right setting. He knew washing machines, 

hell he had been taking care of Sammy and his dad long enough, he knew how to wash clothes,

Just all machines are different, and Cas' was old and clunky and that should mean it would be easier to figure out but for some reason, 

"Hey baby," he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, a chin press into his shoulder.

He could _hear_ Cas smiling. 

"Are you doing laundry?" His voice sounded almost appalled. 

Dean dropped the lid and turned around, dropping a kiss to other mans lips, he was turning into a hopeless romantic. "Yes I am, why is that so hard to believe?" 

He laughed, "Well actually, yeah, Dean you never do laundry. I have my suspicions you didn't even do it before I met you, probably hired some poor unsuspecting soul,"

Dean gasped, hitting the man on the arm, 

"I bet it was Mrs Reynolds from next door wasn't it. Oh my god, you used her for sex and made her do your dirty work! Literally." 

Dean bent down, forehead pressed into the others neck, laughing his ass off. "Cas, Cas Cas Cas! There are so many things wrong with that! First of all, Im gay." He shifted and licked a stripe up his neck, feeling a shudder go through him. "Second of all, who says I cant do something nice." 

"Hmm." Cas' hand came up and cradled his neck, "Dean Winchester, you are an amazing human being, I love it." 

And he was pretty sure that was how Castiel Novak told him he loved him for a second time. Although that _could_ , and eventually _would_ , be debated. 

"Oh and I can do my own fucking laundry Castiel!" he pulled back and walked away, failing miserably at attempting to be mad when all he could hear was Cas' infectious laughter trailing after him.

 

 

"So Im putting handcuffs on the guy, he smells like drugs and sex, I shit you not, he's on a bicycle, we tell him to sit on the side of the road, when bam! Not but like ten yards from us, a hit and run. Of corse me and Anna where the closest on the scene, so we take off, leaving the poor bastard sitting there next to his bike and we skid off calling the code three and the guy turns out to be crazy assed, weaving through traffic, freaking almost killing bystanders, so we had to call an eleven ninety-nine. After the whole ordeal was through, we had completely forgotten about the guy!" 

Dean almost spit out his noodles, choking on his laughter. "Are you serious?" 

"As a heart attack! So once we booked the hit and run, we go back to the station, and Im about to get out when Anna latches onto me like she's seen a ghost, Im all, 'What?! What?!' and she just bursts out laughing, honest to god tears running down her face. After she gets a hold of herself, she turns to me, dead serious, and asks 'Do you remember what we were doing before the hit and run?' and I,-" Cas just starts laughing, running a hand through his hair. 

"So did you ever find out what happened to the guy?" Dean finishes his noodles, pushing the bowl back onto the table. 

"No. I mean, think about it, come to the station and risk getting booked, or get a buddy to saw through the cuffs, I mean, Im off the job so I can safely say, I would go with option B." 

"Castiel you badass." Dean leaned over the table, kissing him. "I didn't know I was dating such a rebel." 

"I didn't know I was dating such a softy." Cas chastised him, smiling good-naturedly. 

"The things you do to me!" He groaned, reaching over and taking the bowl from the mans hands, ignoring the look of surprise. 

"Dean, if I didn't know any better I would say you where whipped,-"

"But you do know better, so-" 

Castiel seemed to think something over, folding his hands and resting them under his chin, watching as Dean turned his back and washed the dishes, another surprise. 

"Cas?" Dean laughed, looking over his shoulder, shaking his head when he saw the thoughtful look the other was giving him. He knew it was better to leave him alone until he came out with his thoughts, which he always did. That was Castiel. Castiel loved him and he, he,

 

He brought the basket upstairs, setting it inside the room, pushing it towards the closet but making no farther move to put the clothes away. He cleaned them, the folding could wait. Cas was in the shower, leaving Dean with some time to think. 

He was spending the weekend at Cas' this time, but all the moving around was getting really unconventional. He didn't know what was where anymore. Dean's house, well apartment more like it, was halfway across town. It was shitty but he was a proud fucker when he first got it, and that was probably why he had held onto it for so long. It was his own, his first achievement that had been _his_ very own. At the time of the buying, he hadn't payed to much attention to the leaks, the bugs, even the slight musty smell that never seemed to go away. The whole place had a dreary outlook to it, which he figured would go away after time, furniture, and some good old fashioned pictures. And for a while, it worked, but then Castiel,- 

 _Damn that ass_ , he thinks with a smile, always with a smile, he could never be mad at him. 

Upset, yes, but mad, no.

-had come into his life, and suddenly dreary become downright depressing without the other man, thats why most of the time they would spend at Cas' place. A two story apartment much closer to both their jobs, and much brighter. Somehow though, their things had equally become meddled into each others places, half the time Dean couldn't even remember what was his or Cas' anymore. And he really didn't have a problem with that.

And so when Castiel walked into the room, ruffling wet hair, water droplets flying all over the place, sweat pants that Dean was pretty sure were his, hanging onto his hips, Dean opened his mouth, because Cas loved him and he, he,

"Cas, can I, informally, move in with you?" He was sprawled in bed, stairing up at the ceiling. He didn't catch Cas' look, but he could visibly see the man stop in the middle of the hard wood floor. "I mean," he hastily continued, "Im not trying to like, burst in uninvited, but I figured if it was anyones place it should be yours, I mean my place is shit, yours is closer and bigger and brighter and Im pretty sure it has more of our stuff in it, I know your place is more expensive so of course I would help with the bills," Cas still wasn't saying anything and he was getting nervous, hands fidgeting, still refusing to look up. "I mean if you don't want to, thats fine, like Im not trying to be-" he couldn't even finish the sentence before a body landed on top of him,-

and by god he didn't let out a girlish scream, not matter what people say, he did not scream like a girl not now, not ever. 

-wet hair in his face, and suddenly his mouth was preoccupied with more important things, lips sucking the life out of him, suddenly moving down his jaw, to his neck, and he could finally find his voice, "So is it safe to take this as a yes?" 

Cas pulled back, straddling hips, hands laced together over Deans head. "You, benevolent, compassionate, wonderful, magnanimous, man." he separated each word with a kiss. "I love you so much, and I don't know what you're doing Dean, but you don't own me anything," 

The man underneath him opened his mouth to talk, 

"No," he kissed him again, longer this time, "I don't want you to feel pressured, and you have been taking the whole L word so beautifully, and Im not trying to unload it onto you, god Im really not." he kissed him again, licking his lips but pulling back when Dean opened his mouth. "I would love it so much if you moved in with me, but, I don't want you to feel like you owe me this because you wont say," he faltered, closing his eyes and resting his head into Dean's neck.

They stayed like that for a while, neither saying anything. The position hurt his arms after a while so he let go and moved to one hand around his shoulders, another going through his hair. "Is that what you honestly think? That Im doing this because I feel like I owe it to you?" his choice was low, calm, not betraying anything. 

Castiel shifted, rolling off of Dean, taking away the hand from his hair and pinning the other one under his shoulders. He shifted until they were both comfortable, both looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know." he replied honestly. 

"Castiel Novak, I think you are the wisest man I have ever met, but you are so incredibly stupid." Dean was laughing then, rolling onto his side to look at the blue eyed man, who now looked incredibly confused. "Cas, I love you." 

And he was so glad he was looking at him when he said that because the look in the other mans eyes was beyond anything he could have hoped for, and honestly 

if Cas looked at him like that every single time he said those words he would have to say them more often. Every second of every day if it was possible and why hadn't he said them sooner. 

"Cas I was scared." he cupped the mans face, leaning in to nuzzle his mouth, breathing in along his jawline. 

"Scared of what Dean, you know I would never hurt you, I would try my best to-"

"I know baby, I know." he pulled back and kissed him, running his spare hand through his hair, "Cas I told you how good things and me, don't really mix." 

"I thought you had gotten over that, Dean you deserve good, all the good actually," 

"Yeah but that doesn't mean it wont always nag me, and you, I've been trying so hard and its working because I would give up everything for you. And thats just it. I was afraid once I told you I loved you, I wouldn't have anything else to give you. Castiel, I loved you since that day you forcefully took my spare key and wormed your way into my bed at three in the friggen morning. I loved you because you weren't afraid and you were bold, _I_ ** _love_** _you because you aren't afraid and you_ ** _are_** _bold._ Nothing will change that, no matter if you end up staying months, or years. I will give you anything you want, because, I, love, you." he attacked his face with kisses, slotting their bodies together, almost like that previous morning. 

And suddenly he wasn't afraid anymore because Cas loved him and he, he loved Cas. 

 

 

 


End file.
